Cleaning Out the Past
by balooie
Summary: Seth and Summer are back, but what is this creepy thing with Oliver?
1. Default Chapter

****

Cleaning out the Past

Disclaimer- totally not mine, I'm too poor to own something as great as the O.C.

Rating- pg-13 for language mostly

A/N- this has been swimming around in the little swimming pool of ideas in my head; it's sorta corny and lame but whatevs, read review and all that other crapJ 

It was just another day in Newport. The schools were just letting out for the weekend. Summer Roberts walked across the green lawn in front of the school on her way to Marissa's car. 

She would probably have to wait for her friend anyway so she took her time, smile plastered to her face as some seniors walked by.

Before she reached Marissa's car though she spotted Seth Cohen and Anna Stern sitting at a picnic table feeding each other strawberries.

"Ew" she whispered under her breath as she approached the couple. Even though she'd told them she really didn't give a rats ass if they were together or not, it hurt her to see them together.

"Hi _friends_!" Summer sang out plopping down on the bench between the two. 

"Hello Summer…" Anna replied standing up brushing her black capris off. Seth was packing up their food and putting the plastic containers back in his shoulder bag.

"And how are my two friends today?" Summer questioned as if talking to a four-year-old.

"Were fine Su-" Seth was cut off by the ringing of Summer's phone. "Hold that thought… Hello?" She spoke holding her silver phone to her ear.

"Umm… this is Summer, who's this?" She replied to the voice on the other end.

"M-m-my mom?"

****

"DAD!" Summer screamed as she entered the mansion she lived in. She heard footsteps on the stairs, so she waited arms crosses across her chest for her father to enter the room.

"What is it pumpkin?" Mr. Roberts asked, obviously out of breath.

"Did you know my mother died?" Summer was awfully blunt, showing no emotion on her face as she spoke to her dad.

"Well princess, yes I did, I got the call earlier today, did you get the message?" He said, not making eye contact with his daughter, a little bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Who the hell do they think they are asking me to clean out her apartment, I barely know her!" Summer tapped her foot impatiently. "So do I have to go to the funeral?" she inquired.

"Well… I won't be able to attend, and it would mean a lot to your mother if you did" he whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about, mom's dead she doesn't care if I'm there or not!" Summer yelled dropping her bag on the polished hard wood floor. Her father cringed as the wait hit the ground, rattling the table behind it.

"Honey, someone needs to clean out her apartment, and you are her daughter, the least you can do is attend the funeral." Summer stuck out her lower lip, hoping she could get her way. 

"Anyway, your mother was living in Anaheim, so you can go to Disneyland" Mr. Roberts bribed.

"Fine, I'll go." Summer reluctantly agreed and stomped upstairs.

Even though she appeared to have been bitter about attending her mother's funeral, her heart ached. She hadn't seen her mother since she was eight years old, and now she was dead. Somehow she didn't understand that she could have just died like that.

The next morning Summer's dad left for a business trip in Boston, leaving Summer to find a way to get to Anaheim.

She waited until ten o'clock before she packed her small duffel bag and headed out the door.

-Ding, Dong- Summer sat waiting outside the big oak doors of the Cohen's house.

Sandy Cohen came to the door in sweat pants and a college T-shirt. "Summer, what are you doing here?" He asked a little confused to see the teen standing on his doorstep.

"Hi Mr. Cohen, nice shirt, anyway is Seth here?" she asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, come in" Sandy opened the door and motioned her in. 

At the stairs Sandy took two steps up and called his son. "SETH!" His voice echoed slightly throughout the house.

"He'll be down in a second, would you like anything to drink, Summer?" Mr. Cohen offered. "No, I'm good thanks" she replied

After several minutes of silence Sandy looked up the stairs. "I'll go get him" he mouthed and headed up the stairs.

A couple minutes passes, while Summer stood next to the front entrance closet tapping her foot impatiently. When Summer looked up again Seth stood before her.

"Uh Summer, what the hell are you doing here?" he yawned.

"Well, I sort of need a ride. To Anaheim." replied Summer.

Seth bit his lip, while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Well Anna and I were sort of going to be going out tonight." Seth answered. 

"Well, Anna can come too, I just need a ride, you two can fuck like bunnies all weekend for all I care!" Summer spoke trying to stay calm.

"Why do you need to go?" Seth questioned. 

"My mom died, and I need to clean her apartment and I need to go to her funeral." Summer explained quickly, again emotionless.

"Oh god, Summer, are you okay, I'm sorry" Seth began, tripping on his words. He encased her in a hug.

Summer frowned. "Don't feel bad for me, I don't know the woman" she said pushing him away. Seth nodded a little embarrassed and took several steps back.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride, just let me call Anna" Seth gave me a sympathetic smile and crossed the room to the nearest phone.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Cleaning Out the Past

Disclaimer- not mines.

Rating- pg-13

****

Chapter 2

"I still don't get why we have to be there three days before the actual funeral, and why couldn't Marissa drive her?" Whispered Anna from the front seat of the range rover. Seth sighed as he switched lanes.

"Her mom died, she has to clean the apartment, and us being the good friends that we are, are driving her." Seth glanced back to make sure Summer was still asleep. "And Marissa has a family reunion this weekend, so she couldn't anyway." Anna frowned and looked down at the comic she was reading.

"Are we almost there?" Summer yawned from the backseat, as she sat up. Seth nodded,

"Yeah, about twenty minutes." Summer smiled weakly and gazed out the window at all the tiny houses, off in the distance.

Stretching out in the front seat Anna spoke again. "I'm hungry Seth, can we stop?"

"We're almost there, have a granola bar." Seth replied keeping his eyes on the road, and handing her a box.

"Thanks." Anna grumbled.

"So, where are we staying Summer?" Anna questioned as she munched on the chocolate covered granola bar.

"Uh, well it was sort of last minute so were staying at the..." She glanced at the sticky note she had plastered to the cover of Cosmo. 

"Howard Johnson." Summer finished and turned back to the window.

*

"Here we are." Seth announced as he pulled into the parking lot for the hotel.

They each carried their own bags in, and Summer approached the desk to check in.

"I have a reservation under the name Roberts, two rooms." Summer said, glancing down at all the info she had written on the sticky note.

"Ah, yes, for three nights, is that correct?" the clerk replied, as he scrolled through the computer data. Summer nodded and placed her dad's VISA down on the counter.

She finished checking in and took the two sets of keys over to where Seth and Anna sat waiting.

"You guys get room 704, and I get 706" Summer announced, handing the keys to Seth. "Thanks" whispered Seth as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder.

The three teens took the elevator up to the seventh floor and walked down the hall to the left.

"Well this is my stop, tootles." Summer waved as she pushed the key card into the slot. The green light flashing as she opened the door.

In the room she dropped her bag and wondered over to the balcony. Peering over she noticed the four separate pools, with children splashing around, and the three hot tubs, placed between each pool.

"Weird." She mumbled, turning back into her room.

Around the room Summer noticed the mini bar. Inside were various kinds of pop, a couple beers, and some small liquor bottles on the side. Also were some snacks, and chocolate bars. She closed the fridge when she heard a knock at the door.

She slowly slid the chain out and opened the heavy wooden door to see Anna.

"Hey Summer!" she greeted.

"Hey Anna." Summer replied dryly

"Were going for dinner, want to come?" the blond offered.

"Umm… sure." Summer bit her lip and slid her flip-flops back on.

"Yay! Seth's already downstairs, lets go."

Summer grabbed her key and purse and followed Anna down the hall to the set of elevators. Anna pressed the down button, and the door clicked open.

The two girls walked in and pressed the button for the lobby.

"So how did your mom die?" Anna whispered solemnly.

"She was in a car accident, because her clutch failed and then she was impaled by her stick shift." Summer replied with a yawn.

"Oh god, that would hurt" Anna covered her mouth as the door opened onto the main floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." Summer shrugged and walked over to where Seth was sitting.

"Ready?" Seth questioned when the girls approached him. They both nodded and followed him out to the vehicle.

At the truck Anna was about to get in when she went a little pale. "Seth, is this a standard?" Seth looked up. "Yeah." He replied getting into the front seat.

"I think I'll sit in the back today." Anna whimpered as Summer climbed into the front, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Who ever knew these things could be so dangerous?" Anna spoke from the back seat.

Summer stifled a laugh, knowing full well that her mom had died from a heart attack.

Seth shrugged and pulled out onto the main road. They headed for the downtown area to check out the restaurants.

They circled around downtown until they all decided on Tony Romas. Inside they had a ten-minute wait for a table, so they all glanced over the menu to save time after.

Once they were seated in a booth by the window they ordered their food and kept some small talk going.

When their food arrived they all ate in silence, having run out of things to talk about long ago.

Seth kept his head down while he ate his steak sandwich with french fries and coleslaw.

Anna had ordered ribs with a Caesar salad. And Summer had a tiny side salad that she picked at for half an hour until the waitress came to take the other plates.

"Well that was goo, we should go swimming when we get back!" Anna cheerfully said, only to lose a little pep as she climbed into the back seat.

"We just ate, we have to wait an hour" Seth wined as he started the rover.

"By the time we get back it'll have already been an hour." Summer rolled her eyes in the front seat, receiving a weak smile from Seth.

"Fine then, I'll go on my own" Anna snarled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Okay honey" Seth replied and pulled into the hotel. The teens climbed out and headed up to their rooms. Anna went straight down to the pool after changing into her bathing suit.

Summer sat on her bed flipping through the pay-per-view movies, when Seth knocked on the door.

She stood up straightening out her gray sweat pants. "Hey, I'm getting a movie, want to help me pick?" Summer greeted. Seth nodded and plopped down on the double bed in front of the TV.

"Sure." Summer smiled and sat down next to him.

"So what exactly did you say to Anna in the elevator?" Seth questioned. 

Summer burst into fits of giggles. "I told her that my mom was impaled by her stick shift, and that the clutch failed, I just wanted the front seat." Seth opened his mouth to say something but couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't she have a stroke?" Seth finally asked when he stopped laughing. "Heart attack" she replied.

After several disagreements the pair settled on watching X2, which Seth tried to convince Summer, was the 'all time coolest sequel ever'. Reluctantly Summer agreed.

Summer dozed off in the first half-hour but Seth was still into the movie and watched the TV screen intently, only to be woken from his little trance from banging on the door.

He slipped over to the door and saw Anna standing impatiently. 

"Were supposed to be hanging out Seth, you promised! But no, you're hanging out in Summer's room." Anna yelled, not only waking up Summer, but half the people on the seventh floor.

"Anna, shut up, you're gonna wake someone up, lets go inside and talk" whispered Seth leading Anna to their room.

Summer stood up in her room and quickly turned the TV off. She walked over to the mini bar to get a bottle of water, but when she opened the door she decided on something a little smoother. She grabbed the tiny bottle of Smirnoff and downed it in one gulp. She coughed a little, gagging at the strong taste.

Summer wasn't used to drinking near as much usually, that was Coop's job. But as the night wore on, more empty bottles piled up in the trash can. Finally she passed out on her bed at 4am.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning Out the Past

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, the places, or anything to do with the O.C. or anything in California. Just my ideas.

Chapter 3

The next morning when Summer woke up sprawled at the end of the bed she remembered why she didn't drink like she had the previous night. Her splitting headache was that reason.

Summer stumbled into the bathroom where she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, seeing what a mess she was.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her makeup forming dark circles under her eyes, and her hoodie and sweats were rumpled from sleep.

"God, I am so beautiful" she muttered grabbing a glass from the stack on the counter. She turned on the tap and began to fill the glass. She fiddled in her make-up bag for a container of Advil.

She quickly downed two, before getting ready for a long shower to wake her up.

Once out of the shower, Summer dried off and got dressed and ready to get on with her day. She chose a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. She slipped on her flip-flops and exited her room.

In the hall she waited for the elevator to mount to her floor, tapping her foot impatiently. At last the doors slid open, and Seth stepped out.

"Hey Summer…" He greeted.

"'Morning" Summer replied with a yawn.

"Where are you off to?" Seth questioned as the doors closed and started descending to the main floor.

Summer ran her foot over the carpeted hall and looked up. "Well I thought I'd better start cleaning my mom's apartment."

Seth nodded. "Do you want a ride, 'cause I can help you clean if you want…" Seth offered.

Summer smiled. "Sure."

"Great, lets go then." Seth said pressing the down button again. The door next to them glided open and the pair stepped in with a couple of people heading downstairs to the pool.

In the lobby they got off and walked through the revolving doors at the front and headed down to the second level of parking where the Range Rover was parked.

Seth pressed the unlock button from a couple feet away and they both climbed in and put on their seat belts.

"Okay, where do we have to go?" Seth asked as they pulled up to the first set of stoplights they hit.

"Umm, well the she lived in Parkview apartments downtown." Summer replied chewing her lip.

Seth nodded and took an exit heading for the area they were in last night for dinner.

After several minutes of awkward silence Seth spoke up. "I think this is it."

Summer looked out the car window at the white building with a small garden and fountain in the front. Seth parked in the visitors parking and they both walked into the building.

Summer slipped into the small office off to the right and Seth stayed in the foyer looking around at the rooms leading off to the side.

Summer returned a little while later with a key to number 472. They headed up the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the long hall to the room they held the key for.

At the door Summer took a deep breath before putting a shaking hand up to the door to unlock it.

She pushed open the door and Seth followed her in. The apartment was spotless; her mother must have had a cleaning lady, because from what Summer could remember, her mother wasn't exactly Martha Stewart.

They wondered around seeing all the rooms. They entered a small bedroom that was occupied by a single bed, and a dresser. Unicorn wallpaper danced across the walls, and the pale purple bedspread was folded down as if someone was getting ready for bed.

"This is weird." Summer whispered in a voice she barely recognized. Seth opened the drawers to see little pink dresses and corduroy overalls filling the dresser. Summer just stayed in the middle of the white carpet, taking in what lay before her.

"Well I should get started then." She began by crossing over to the closet, hoping to find a few suitcases of boxes.

Inside were white legal boxes, and a shelf filled with storybooks and stuffed animals. Summer grabbed three of the filled boxes and set them down on the floor. She sat down cross-legged and Seth followed suit and plopped down next to her.

Carefully she lifted the lid off the box to see drawings and clay figures obviously done by a small child.

"Your mom sure wasn't talented, look at her stick people." Seth laughed nervously. Summer couldn't help but smile, the paintings were mostly of two taller people and a smaller one, with a brown dog next to them.

"What should we do with this stuff?" Summer mumbled still going through the pictures.

Seth shrugged. "Maybe we can putt all the stuff in these boxes into one, so we have more boxes." He suggested. Summer nodded in agreement as she took off the lid to the second box.

Inside were some blankets that had been sewn together with different patches. Seth picked them all out and placed them on the bed behind him. "We can put all the blankets together." He stated to nothing in particular. 

In the third box Summer found letter after letter addressed to her, with a return to sender sticker on every envelope.

"Oh god" Summer whimpered, placing a delicately manicured hand over her mouth. Seth couldn't think of what else to do so he took her hand, and ran small circles around the center. But Summer pulled back and stood up heading out to the kitchen.

Followed close behind Seth was. They both sat down at the kitchen table and didn't speak. Finally Summer stood up and headed down the hall again.

"I can't cry over someone I don't know unless it's Ashton Kutcher in _the Butterfly Affect._" Summer mumbled to herself as she headed into the room again. She grabbed the empty box and headed to the bathroom she had just passed.

Seth joined her and sat down on the bathtub edge. Summer was on her knees at the cupboard beneath the sink. She dumped unopened tubes of toothpaste, and rolls of toilet paper and shampoo bottles into the box. When it was almost full she pushed it out into the hall.

"We can take that stuff to a shelter or something" she mumbled going back to the bedroom. Inside she dumped all the sealed envelopes into the first box and carried it to the kitchen.

She began rummaging through cupboards taking all the non-perishable food items and throwing them into the box. This time Seth helped by finding some garbage bags to empty the fridge.

In the next two hours they had taken care of all the food in the house, unless there was a stash of chocolate under the bed.

They sat down on the leather couch to take a break. Summer's head still pounding. In their silence the ringing of a cell phone coming from Seth's back pocket interrupted them.

Seth stood up and fished out the noisemaker. "Hello?" he answered flipping the top.

"Hey dad…" Seth said after hearing what the other person had to say.

"Nope, actually I'm at Summer's mom's house, helping her clean." Seth responded to the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, okay, will do, see ya" he clicked the end button and put the phone back in his pocket. "My dad just wanted to check up on us." Seth explained plopping down on the sofa again. Summer nodded and stretched out, resting her feet on Seth's lap.

"Ugh! I fell like shit!" Summer wined, rubbing her temples. Seth smiled and leaned back on the wall.

"Well we should probably get started on the master bedroom then." Seth said with a yawn. Pushing Summer's feet off. Summer nodded and stood up stretching.

They both entered the dark bedroom. Summer turned on the light and Seth went to the window to open the curtains.

In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed that was covered in matching pillows. Seth reached under the bed and found some suitcases.

"We should fill up these with clothes" he suggested. Summer nodded and went over to the dresser. She slid open the top middle drawer and began taking the shirts out to put in the suitcase. Seth did the same and soon the top drawers were all empty and the clothes were zipped up into the first bag. They moved onto the second row of drawers and took out the shorts, and skirts that were inside.

Slowly the four suitcases that sat on the tidy bed were filled with the clothes of the deceased woman who had lived there.

"It's late, we should probably get back to the hotel." Summer yawned and stood up from the bed. Seth nodded and they took the garbage bags downstairs to the garbage room and headed out to the truck.

Summer hopped into the front seat and leaned back into the comfy seats. Seth crawled in on the other side and started up the engine.

"Thanks for coming with me today." Summer said as they rounded the corner.

"No problem, cleaning houses has always been my favorite weekend activity." Seth grinned.

They pulled back up to the hotel and said goodbye to each other outside Summer's room.

She slid ion and lay back on the bed, only to jump up when she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered into the hotel phone.

"Hey Summer, its Seth, I forgot my wallet at your mom's place, can we go get it?"

***

A/N- I _looooooove_ reviews, so you know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Cleaning out the Past

Chapter 4, 

"Thanks for going back with me, I can't believe I forgot it." Seth rambled on from where he sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, it's okay… So was Anna mad you were gone all day?" Summer asked trying to sound casual.

"Hmm? Oh Anna, she wasn't there." Seth replied. Summer nodded as they turned into the apartment parking lot.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the doors they had exited through less than an hour before.

Seth pressed the up button on the elevator and they headed up.

Outside in the hall Summer dug through her purse to get the tiny silver key. She retrieved it and unlocked the door and they slid in.

All the lights were out and it was too dark to see. Summer fished around for a light switch while Seth walked towards the kitchen.

"Ouch!" He called out. Summer flipped the light switch and looked over to see Seth hopping up and down clutching his knee.

"What did you do?" Summer giggled approaching where he stood rubbing his leg.

"Banged it on that table." He replied, nodding his head towards an end table next to the sofa.

Summer smiled. "I'll get some ice." She crossed the now well-lit room to the freezer. She opened it up and pulled out an ice cube tray.

When cleaning earlier she had left ice and water in the fridge, just in case. She grabbed a tea towel from the box on the counter and wrapped several pieces up. 

"Here." Summer thrust forward the make-do ice pack to Seth. He was sitting on the floor with his pant leg rolled up checking out the black and blue bruise, lined with blood. 

"Ew." Summer mumbled turning away. Seth smiled up at her as he pressed the ice onto his cut.

"Summer, will you kiss it better?" Seth nagged from the floor in a joking voice.

"Fat chance, that's disgusting!" She replied sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?" He continued. Summer shook her head no again.

"Fine be a bitch." Seth pouted.

"Okay, I'll kiss it better." Summer all of a sudden spoke up. She leaned down to his leg.

"No, Summer, I was just joking, that's disgusting, get away from it." Seth said, tripping over his words.

"That's what I thought" she shrugged and sat up again. Seth let out a sigh of relief and pushed himself to a standing position. Summer followed and they both headed into the kitchen to find his wallet.

"Found it." Summer sang out as she picked up the tiny leather wallet off the breakfast nook.

"Thanks!" Seth said reaching for it from her hand.

"I didn't say I would give it to you…" She giggled holding it behind her back.

Seth looked down at her realizing what she had just said.

For a moment they both stood still, until Summer took off running down the hall, closely followed by Seth.

"Not fair, I'm injured!" Seth called as Summer slipped in to the unicorn paper room.

"Suck it up, you have a scratch" she replied holding the wallet above her head as Seth entered the room and turning the light on.

"The perks to being tall" he mumbled before reaching up and taking the wallet from her hand.

"That's cheating, asshole!" Summer yelled as Seth headed back out of the room, only to have Summer jump onto his back on his way out the door.

"God, get off me!" he said as he tried to shake her off.

"No way!" Summer answered clinging tightly to his shirt. Seth continued to try to shake her off until they got to the living room and he collapsed down onto the couch.

"Ouch, get off!" Summer shrieked, as Seth sat on her lap.

"No way!" he said imitating what she had said moments before.

"Come on!" She wined trying to push him off her lap. Since Seth wouldn't budge she leaned onto his shoulder and bit down as hard as she could, making Seth jump up, yelping in pain.

"Fuck you!" he screeched clutching his shoulder, red blood sinking through the gray material of his shirt.

Summer sat back and laughed as he shut his eyes, trying not to cry.

"That's what you get for being such a jackass!" Summer smiled straightening out her shirt.

"How bout we just say I win, and call it quits." She continued.

Seth looked up. "Good idea, other than the fact that you haven't won!" he jumped onto the couch pinning her down.

Little did Seth know was that Summer knew he would react like so and realized exactly what was going to happen.

Not being able to stop himself Seth leaned down and kissed her.

Summer kissed him back but pulled away.

"Seth, what about Anna?" Seth sat up releasing Summer.

"Oops?" he whispered.

******

In the car ride back to the hotel both of the teens were silent. 

Once they parked Summer hopped out mumbling about wanting to take a shower, and Seth saying that Anna would be waiting for him.

Halfway through the parking lot Seth called Summer's name and she turned to see his solemn face.

"I won't tell if you don't" Seth called. Summer nodded and continued on.

In her room Summer began to fill up the bath tub, dumping in a capful of her favorite bubble-bath. 

She wrapped in the big fluffy hotel towels and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Once the water was just about to the brim she turned the handle off and stepped into the scorching water.

After half an hour of soaking deeper in to he tub Summer decided she was wrinkly enough and slid out wrapping in her towel once again. She stood before the mirror wiping off all the streaking make-up from the day and scrubbed her cheeks with cleanser, as she did every night.

After getting re-dressed in a football T-shirt and gray shorts she slid into the freshly made bed and clicked on the TV.

Summer flipped the channels over and over again, pausing every so often if it was a good music video on MTV, or to catch the tail end of American Idol.

Before long she dozed off cradling the remote in her hand the blankets pulled up to her waist.

*****

"So what did you guys do all day?" Anna nagged as she sat on the double bed while Seth watched Lord of the Rings on PPV.

"I already said, nothing, we cleaned her mom's apartment, then we went back to get my wallet." Seth said rolling his eyes. Since he'd gotten back all Anna could do was bug him about what he was up to throughout the day.

"Right, so what did you guys talk about?" Anna spoke, trying to sound casual. Seth rolled onto his back.

"I don't remember, we emptied fridge's and cupboards all day long!" 

Anna frowned. "I just wanted to know what you were doing…" she began sticking out her lower lip.

"Well I just told you." Seth replied and turned back to his movie. Anna sat glaring at him for several seconds before standing up and crossing the room to the other bed. 

"I'm going to sleep, turn that crap off soon." the blond demanded.

Seth nodded still glued to the screen.

After about twenty minutes Seth began to yawn. He turned over to see Anna fast asleep on the opposite bed. He glanced back at the digital alarm clock.

The numbers read 12:43; the red lines burned into his eyes. Seth turned back to the screen to see the closing scene and the credits popping up. Sighing he grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV, before pulling the blankets over himself.

He couldn't bring himself to move, so he ended up sleeping sideways, beneath fewer than half the blankets, with his feet hanging over the end.

*****

"Seth wake up!" Anna yelled. Seth sat up abruptly, only to slip off the end of the bed and fall to the carpeted floor with a thump.

Anna covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. "Ouch!" Seth groaned leaning into the back of the armchair.

"Why did you wake me up?" He yawned.

"I want to go for breakfast, like before Summer wakes up, so we can have some like alone time…" Anna smiled as she tied her runners in a bow. 

"Ah, I see, well I have to shower and brush my teeth, and do all that before we leave." Seth said standing up and walking to his suitcase.

In his hand he held his toothbrush, toothpaste, and some clothes to change into.

"So if you want to you can go check out the gift shops downstairs." Seth calmly spoke handing her the card key.

"Okay, hurry up though." She agreed and unlocked the door and slipped out. Seth waited a couple minutes before stepping into the bathroom to take a shower.

After cleaning up Seth dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue and white button down shirt. He slipped his converse all stars on and grabbed his phone and wallet off the dresser.

Outside he went and knocked on Summer's door.

She answered wearing a navy blue tank top and denim skirt. It looked as if she'd been up for a while.

"Hey Cohen, whatcha doing here?" She asked.

"W-well, I just wanted know what you were doing, me and Anna are going for lunch, I mean breakfast… wanna come?" He stuttered. Summer stood before him smiling.

"Actually I'm going to Disneyland today!" She explained, smile plastered to her face.

"The funeral's tomorrow, shouldn't we finish cleaning your mom's house?" Seth wondered aloud.

"No." Summer bluntly spoke.

"Okay then… Also, about yesterday, your not gonna tell Anna are you?" Seth looked down running his foot over the carpet nervously.

"No, at least not yet." Summer answered. Seth looked up horrified.

"You can't tell her, it would break her heart!" Seth pleaded.

"Break her heart." Summer chuckled. "Whatever, go have breakfast with precious Anna, I gotta go." Summer whispered taking her purse and key off the table by the door.

She pushed past Seth who stood plastered to the floor in front of Summer's room.

Downstairs in the lobby Summer sauntered out to the shuttle bus to Disneyland parking place. The wall notice read that the bus came every half-hour. 

From where Summer sat on the park bench in the shade she saw Anna walking back to the hotel.

"Anna, hi!" Summer greeted when the blond got a little closer.

"Hi" she replied.

"Thanks a bunch for letting your boyfriend help me yesterday. You know Seth is very lucky to have such a trusting girlfriend like you, so generous to other peoples needs, always on time, so _faithful_. I wish all guys were like Seth." Summer spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked a little confused.

"Oh you know, oh there's my bus, see you later!" Summer climbed the three stairs on to the shuttle and sat down.

***Meanwhile upstairs****

"Anna, great you're back, ready for breakfast?" Seth greeted as Anna entered the room.

"What the hell happened at Summer's mom's house yesterday?" She demanded.

"I thought we went over this?" Seth asked a little nervous.

"Just tell me what happened, I won't get mad.

"Anna, I told you everything, we cleaned out the apartment. I swear!" Seth replied chewing his lip like mad. Anna didn't look convinced but agreed to go for breakfast anyway.

They headed down to the lobby, and walked to a small diner across the street from the hotel.

They sat down at the small table in the center of the room, and picked up their menus. Seth picked up the cream and poured three into his cup of coffee and added a couple packs of sugar. When their server came back they ordered their food and handed the menus back.

Seth continued stirring his coffee, and Anna stared transfixed at the dessert menu.

"So how was your walk?" Seth asked after several minutes.

Fine, why do you ask?" Anna replied as soon as Seth had finished speaking.

"Just wondering, see anything cool?" Seth again tried to make small talk.

"Just a couple stores and the bus to the theme parks." Anna answered now tracing a small carving in the table.

"Oh. I see." Seth said as he took a small sip of coffee.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Anna asked all of a sudden out of the blue.

"M-my shoulder? Oh nothing." Seth replied, self consciously running his hand over the sore spot.

"I'm sure, what happened to your knee?" Anna continued.

"That, oh I banged it on a table, and my shoulder I dropped a… something on it." Seth lied.

Anna raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"What? Oh a sharp thing…" Seth replied burning his sight into the empty coffee cup.

"Like a knife, or a piece of wood, or an axe?" She began to list off sharp things.

"That's it." Seth breathed.

"Which one?" Anna nagged.

"The uh… look our food is here."

"Which one?" Anna repeated.

"The uh, knife." Seth replied in an urgent voice.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." He stood from the table and jogged off towards the washrooms.

Inside he leaned over the sink, sweat coming off his brow. He looked pale so he turned the sink on and splashed cold water on his face. Seth stood before the mirror as if he were being judged.

He remembered back to the Rooney concert when Anna stood before him all flustered about how she hated liars. 

Seth took several deep breaths before heading back to the table.

Anna was eating her pancakes in silence and didn't really acknowledge when Seth sat down across from her.

Seth began to dig in to his food, hoping he was off the hook when Anna spoke up.

"Did you kiss her?"

*******

Okay that was a really long chapter, anywho review as always, I LOVE reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Cleaning out the past

Chapter 5

It was 10:30AM when Summer arrived at the theme park. She walked up to the gates and waited in the fairly long line to buy a ticket.

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for Seth, she hadn't meant to say anything to Anna, but when she saw her all her feelings for Seth had rushed into her head and she wanted to punish him for what he'd done.

"How many?" the women behind the glass asked, snapping Summer out of her trance.

"Oh, just one, for the day." Summer replied tossing her father's credit card down on the counter.

Inside the theme park she found a small stand with maps of the park. Grabbing one she headed on her way to check out some of the rides.

******

"Well Seth?" Anna sniffled. Seth hadn't answered after several seconds and Anna looked a little hurt.

"Anna why would I do something like that?" Seth breathed.

"I don't know, because you don't want to mess with my head?" Anna cried, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I didn't do anything, I swear, Anna, sit down, god, why would I lie?" Seth rambled.

"I don't know… because you have a sick mind and you want to see me suffer?" Anna suggested, falling back into her chair.

"I promise, I chose you, you have to believe me." Seth pleaded. He couldn't stand to see Anna so upset so he continued on his lying spree.

"Seth, I thought you were different. You care about peoples feelings, but spare me, how the hell do you drop a knife on your shoulder?" Anna spoke, choking back tears.

"Anna, I'm doing something nice for a friend, that's all we are, you, you're my girlfriend, I would never do anything to hurt you!" Seth tried convincing.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Anna said tossing a crumpled 10 onto the table.

Several people from other tables stood open-mouthed as she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Seth to wallow in his own lies.

******

Summer stood in line for Splash Mountain, tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been standing in line for half and hour, and couldn't turn around because of the sandwiched together people.

After what seemed like eternity the line began to move and she was third from the front. As another set of cars arrived someone pushed through the crowd, shoving the people behind Summer aside.

"What the fuck did you tell Anna?" Seth bellowed. Some children behind them stood open mouthed while their parents shot nasty glances at Seth.

"Excuse me? Why would I talk to her, I can't stand her." Summer rolled her eyes as she sat down in the wooden raft like seat. 

Seth shoved the people next to her out of the way and hopped in next to Summer. "You said something, and you obviously upset her." Seth whispered as their cart took off.

"All I said was she was lucky to have someone like you…" Summer sneered, staring straight ahead as the descended the first hill, water splashed the pair and they sat oblivious to their surroundings.

"Oh god!" Seth mumbled.

Summer looked over at him. "You had it coming." She whispered, so he could barely hear.

"I liked Anna, their was a certain security with her, we have some of the same interests, but you just can't see someone happy can you?" Seth blurted out.

Summer couldn't believe her ears. "Oh puh-lease, she's the female version of you, it's like dating a mirror, Cohen." Summer answered. 

Seth couldn't think of anything to say so he left his mouth agape, staring into the side of Summer's head.

"Why don't you just admit that you're jealous?" Seth suddenly spoke.

Summer turned to him. "Why the hell would I be jealous of you and Tinkerbell?" Summer replied.

Seth smiled. "Because you think I'm irresistible…" He joked. Summer nudged him.

"Were supposed to be arguing right now!" She snapped.

Seth cracked a smile and leaned into Summer's lips.

*FLASH*

They both pulled apart and saw the tiny camera that took pictures of the people when on this particular ride.

"Oh no…" Seth mumbled. 

Once off the ride they went to the photo booth. The two had decided to not get a picture and ask the workers to delete it.

When they got their though there was around twenty already printed off.

"Umm. We don't want the picture, can you get rid of it?" Summer asked sweetly.

"Nonsense, if you can't afford it you can have this on the house, you two are so adorable together!" the lady smiled.

"No, we need to get rid of them. All." Seth cut in.

The woman reluctantly agreed and handed the stack to Seth who found the nearest trash bin.

"Oh god, I just finish telling her I didn't do it and I do it again." Seth rambled. Summer looked over at him feeling a little hurt, all he could think of was his whore, when she was standing right in front of him.

Seth walked towards a small fast food joint, and Summer jogged to keep up.

They both got a drink out of the vending machine and sat down on the bench in the shade.

"Look Seth nothing personal, but your decision making skills suck. You need to pick one of us, and stop changing your mind. You're just gonna end up hurting yourself in the end.

Seth looked up and Summer flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Who would of thought I'd ever have to girls, to choose from." Seth laughed.

"Who ever would of thought I would end up liking you?" Summer laughed.

"It's always been you Summer. Since you read that stupid poem to the class." Seth groaned. Summer laughed aloud at the thought of the poem.

"Seth, you know I like, you, and I know you like me, but I don't deserve you, go back to Anna, I'm sorry." Summer abruptly said as she stood and jogged away from Seth.

"What the hell just happened here?" he asked himself and stood to try and catch up with her. The crowd shifted and he could no longer see her.

******

Somehow after all of what Seth had said, Summer still ran away. She couldn't stand the thought of Seth treating her like a queen when she treated him like dirt.

She pulled out the picture of the two of them on Splash Mountain. She'd taken one from the pile and slipped it into her purse when she thought Seth wasn't watching.

Summer couldn't stand to go back to the hotel, where Anna was just a door away, so she went to the only other place to go.

Her mom's place.

She let herself in with the key she had in her purse and turned on the overhead lights. She walked down the halls running her hands over the white walls, leaving a tiny trail of fingerprints.

She led herself into the unicorn room, as she'd called it.

Inside she picked up an empty box and began loading the ornaments and stuffed animals from all over the room into the cardboard box.

When it was full she went to grab another one but accidentally pulled a full one down on her lap. Inside were all the letters and pictures.

After curiosity got the better of her she picked up a square, yellow, envelope with balloon stickers covering the back.

She pulled out a birthday card reading Happy Birthday to a super 9-year-old, Love mom.

Summer set it down and picked up a rectangular white envelope. It was postmarked August 16, 2003.

Summer ripped open the envelope and pulled out the lined paper with a tidy scroll across it.

Dear Summer,

It has been awhile and I though perhaps I could try another letter to you.

I know you are upset that I left as I did, but you have to understand it was for the best. I would really like it if you would just read one of the many letters I send to you. I miss you like crazy, and would love to see the young lady you have become.

When I left I was young and foolish. I had you at such a young age I was only 24 when I left. Whatever you think though, you are NOT the reason I left. I left for me. You were my angel, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I had severe depression, and checked into a clinic as soon as I left.

My original plan was to return to my family, but I just kept putting it off and off until it was too late you would have been 14. I couldn't, I wasn't brave, I hope you are braver than me, and don't run from what you want.

Anyway, I hope you will give me a second chance, I love you so much!  
Love your mother.

Summer set the letter down on the floor and hugged her knees into her chest. Tears slid down her tan cheeks and she wept into her lap. She was exactly like her.

Summer continued pouring through old letters throughout the night. Her mother had been trying to contact her all along; it was her father that had been sending them back though.

*****

"Anna?" Seth whispered as he pushed open the hotel room door.

Anna was sitting cross-legged on the bed as she watched the TV screen. Britney Spears danced to her newest song, and Seth kept himself from vomiting as Anna hummed along.

"Anna, we need to talk…" Seth began. Anna continued to hum along, clearly ignoring Seth.

"Anna, listen to me." He demanded. 

She turned over, looking at him dryly. "What?" 

Seth licked his lips, his mouth suddenly extremely dry. "I don't know how to say this, but…" Seth trailed off. 

Anna stood up shaking her legs out, "want to go swimming?" She said with sudden interest.

"Anna, no, listen to me!" Seth replied pushing her back onto the bed. "I just want you to know that…" Seth quickly made up his mind on what he'd been debating to say all day.

"Just wanted to say that, I'm glad were together." Seth bowed his head; he'd been to cowardly again to just tell Anna the truth. 

The rest of their evening was spent in front of the TV, they'd gotten another movie and Anna was transfixed on the story line. They'd gotten _How to Deal_ with Mandy Moore. 

Seth rolled onto his back, the movie was dull, and the only part that was even remotely interesting was seeing her dad, who looked oddly familiar. 

"Anna, I'm just going to go downstairs and get some air." Seth whispered standing up.

"We have a balcony." was all Anna said in response. 

Seth shrugged and headed down the elevator and went and sat down at the park bench outside.

He looked sideways at the young man sitting beside him. "Oliver?" Seth breathed. 

The boy set his book down. "Seth, hi!" he greeted.

It was a little strange that Oliver was here but Seth shrugged it off and engaged in a conversation.

"So, how's it going?" Oliver questioned.

"Fine, Summer told me she liked me, then walked away, don't you hate how you can't have what you really want?" Seth asked the other boy.

A far off look came to his eyes. "Yeah." Oliver replied.

Seth looked down. He wasn't used to talking to anyone about this kind of stuff, yet here he was with his 'brothers' worst enemy.

"So how's Marissa?" Seth inquired after some silence.

"Oh good, good, Is Ryan still mad?" Seth let out a snort.

"No not at all, he's skipping around, picking flowers… of course he is" Seth laughed.

Oliver shrugged. "Well I should get back upstairs. Anna will be waiting, see you around Oliver…" Seth waved and re-entered the hotel.

****


	6. Chapter 6

Cleaning out the past

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ideas.

A/N- Thank you sooooo much for all the awesome reviews!

"Anna, wake up!" Seth whispered, it was 8:00am and Seth was tying his tie while he tried to gulp back the coffee he'd made in the coffee maker supplied in the room.

"Hmmm? Why do I have to wake up?" Anna yawned blocking the light shining in her eyes with her hands.

"Funeral?" Seth reminded her as he pulled on his jacket. Anna frowned.

"Were still going?" 

"Of course, Summer's still my friend and I'm going to support her through a tough time, that's what friends do…" Seth replied, a little taken aback that Anna could be so cold hearted.

"I don't want to go." She said rolling over.

Seth sighed and sat down on the bed. "Don't do this, the funeral is in an hour and a half." Seth said pulling the covers down.

Anna sat up. "I don't even like her, I'm only here 'cause you dragged me along." She spat.

"As I remember you begged to come, I told you I'd be gone for a weekend and you wanted to come, so here you are, and all you've done is whine this whole trip." Seth exclaimed, trying not to yell.

"Well… it's a good thing I did come, because obviously you can't be trusted alone with- her." Seth stood up; Anna had just pushed past his limit.

"All you've done is complain and pick fights the whole time, and I've had enough, last night I was planning on dumping you, and couldn't do it 'cause I felt bad for you. But now." Seth laughed "Now, I don't give a tiny rats ass what happens. So god just piss off!" Seth turned on his heal and walked out the door leaving Anna sitting stunned on the empty bed.

****

"Summer, open the door!" Seth called banging on the hotel room next to him. You could pretty much see the steam coming out of his ears.

No one answered so Seth took off down to the parking lot. He drove through the early morning rush hour towards the apartment. 

He got there in half the time it usually took even though he was stuck in a rather nasty traffic jam for a bit. Seth pulled up in front of the apartment and rushed inside. The elevator opened and he stepped in, pressing the floor button then the close door button.

Sighing he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and resting. The elevator came to an abrupt stop and he stepped out onto the level ground. 

Down the hall he began to bang on the door, similar tot he way he had on the hotel door.

Summer came to the door in her clothes from the day before. Mascara streaked down her face, her eyes were still puffy and red, as if she had just stopped crying.

"Oh it's you." She sniffled. She opened the door wider and Seth stepped in.

"I came to pick you up for the funeral." Seth spoke as Summer walked back down the hall.

She didn't reply so Seth followed her into the unicorn room. The floor was covered with ripped envelopes and stuffed animals.

"What the hell happened?" Seth inquired. All of their work from the previous day spread out on the floor.

"I read some letters." Summer replied with a shrug.

"Alright… Are you ready to go?" Seth asked.

Summer seemed to have ignored him and plopped down on the unmade bed.

"Did you know my dad sent all my letters and birthday presents back to my mom, and never told me? Guess what, I know." Summer laughed.

Seth knelt down next to the bed. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why? Your not the one who sent them back." Summer replied bluntly.

Seth sat open mouthed, not knowing what to say.

"I bet you didn't know I'm exactly like her, eh?" Summer continued on, rambling mostly to herself.

"Summer, we'll have time for this later, but right now we have to go to the funeral." Seth sighed, as he tried to pull Summer away from the bed.

"No, I already decided I'm not going. Why should I go? I don't know her." Summer pulled back.

Seth sat on the bed next to where Summer sat. She was tracing the unicorn wallpaper, with her pointer finger.

"Why don't you go?" Summer shrugged. Seth let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Summer, go get dressed, we don't have time for this. We can have a little heart to heart after. It's the respectful thing to do, now get up and lets go!" Seth said all in one breath.

"God, someone's a little grumpy, did you and Anna have a fight? Oh yeah I forgot, you guys never fight." Summer giggled to herself.

"Summer, we are not having this conversation, now get dressed and lets go!" Seth said getting extremely irritated.

"Why? Oh! She dumped you didn't she?" Summer stood up laughing. She began to bounce on the bed.

"Well technically I dumped her, but… no, Summer you have a commitment, and we are going to go whether you like it or not!" Seth stood up and picked up Summer.

"Wee!" She sang out.

"Are you drunk Summer?" Seth asked as they got out to the car.

"No… Wait, umm, yes!" She burst out laughing as Seth buckled her seat belt and got into the driver's side.

"Seth?" Summer whispered.

"What?" he replied through clenched teeth.

"I missed you!" She yawned.

Seth softened a bit and smiled to himself. 

At the hotel Seth helped Summer in and walked over to the elevator. Inside Seth sat her down and pressed their floor button.

"Now go get dressed and then we have to leave, the funeral starts in like half an hour." Seth said, self consciously running his hand through his mop of curls.

Summer nodded obviously the booze were beginning to wear off.

Seth followed Summer in to her room, not wanting to go next door, just in case Anna was in a 'throw things at Seth' mood.

He sat down on the bed while Summer rummaged through her bag, trying to find her black dress she'd brought.

"Seth, I can't find it!" she whined, tears glistening in her eyes.

Seth nodded and walked over to where she sat on the floor, and began to go through the bag and soon found a plain black dress.

"Here you go, now go get dressed." He whispered as Summer took the dress from his hands and walked to the bathroom.

Several minutes past and Seth sat on the bed. His eyes wondered around the room and landed on Summer's half opened purse on the floor.

Seth knelt down and pulled out a glossy picture. It was the picture he'd thrown out from Disneyland, the afternoon before. The bathroom door clicked open and Seth stuffed the picture back in and looked up to see Summer in her black knee length dress trying to shove a bobby-pin into the bun she'd made at the back of her head.

She had washed her face and had re-applied her makeup.

Seth approached her and she smiled weakly. "I'm ready to go now." Seth nodded and opened the door. 

Downstairs they headed out to the parking lot and hopped into the Range Rover.

****

Anna had headed down to the pool, shortly after Seth had left and sat sulking on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. The pool was deserted, because most people don't go for a swim at 9:25am.

Diving into the pool she floated on her back the morning sun already heating up.

After a while she decided she'd head back to the hotel, pack and maybe catch a bus home.

But when she got out of the pool, sitting next to her chair was someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"Oliver?" The boy smiled holding out his arms.

"That would be, oh yeah, me." He greeted in return.

Anna climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Oh, you know." He laughed.

"Umm, no I don't." The blond replied a little embarrassed.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm here for a little vacation." He smiled, his pale skin untouched by the sun.

"Right, so I bet you haven't heard about me and Seth then, hey?" Anna sniffled.

"Oh, yeah I talked to Seth last night, he said he was gonna dump you, how'd that go anyway?" Oliver asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Oh he dumped me for that ho-bag Summer, it's always been about Summer though." Anna cleared her throat. "Like the only reason were out here is 'cause Seth is so whipped and can't say no to her." Anna raved on and on.

"I see." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"And then he has the nerve to dump me, asshole." Anna muttered.

"Wow, if you're as annoying as you are right now, I see why Seth broke up with you, take some advice from me, you deserved it." Oliver said leaning in and whispering. Before Anna could reply he stood up and walked out of the pool area.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She called after him.

"Figure it out!" Oliver replied, over his shoulder.

****

"Okay, were only ten minutes late, lets go!" Seth sighed as they hopped out of the car, in the parking lot of the church, where the funeral was to take place.

The two ran up to the doors, and opened them; they tiptoed into the back pew and sat down, listening to the minister. 

After a couple speeches, a few hymns, and a prayer, they called on a woman in the front row to perform the eulogy. 

Seth sat with his head bowed, listening to the words the co-worker of Summer's mother spoke.

Summer leaned into Seth's shoulder, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

He turned his head to see her sobbing into his shoulder, and lightly kissed her head.

The speaker drowned on of how she had met Mrs. Roberts. How they'd been working together for the past five years. Seth's ears perked up when he heard a mention of how she had lived in Newport, previous to moving to Anaheim.

"…She had always wanted to return to her old home to see her young daughter, who she had been planning on visiting this spring." The co-worker ran a tissue under her eye and continued on. "Unfortunately, she never would get to do that." She sniffled again.

Seth leaned down again. He wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulder. 

Summer continued to cry into Seth, not really paying attention to anything around her.

When the eulogy was finished the minister announced they would open the casket one last time for friends and family to say their last goodbye.

Seth nudged Summer. "Sum, do you want to go up?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded. "Will you come with me?" She asked through uneven cries.

Seth agreed and they stood up and followed the line of people up to the coffin. The line moved slowly, and it seemed to be an eternity by the time they finally got up.

When the person in front of them moved down the stairs on the opposite side Summer approached, holding tightly onto Seth's hand.

She looked down to see her mother just the way she remembered her, with just a few gray hairs, and several wrinkles.

After a second of looking Summer covered her mouth and rushed down the stairs and out of the church.

By the time Seth caught up with her, she was leaning over the banister puking into the grass. Seth stood back, rubbing her back, mumbling words, she couldn't quite understand.

When Summer recovered she leaned into Seth, and burst into tears again.

"It's okay, lets go back to the car, and you can get cleaned up." Seth whispered, helping her down the stairs and into the vehicle.

He set her seat back and opened the glove compartment to find some napkins to wipe her mouth off with.

He handed her a bottle of water from the back seat and searched for a container of Advil.

"Seth? I forgot my purse in there." Summer mumbled. He nodded and went back inside to get it.

Just inside the door people were standing around talking, telling each other where the dinner would be, and the directions to the cemetery.

Seth headed down to the back pew on the left and found the forgotten purse. On his way back out though he was stopped by two older women.

"Hello there, son, and how do you know the recently deceased?" The brunette asked. Seth had to bit his tongue not to laugh, seriously who says 'recently deceased?' other than the newspaper? 

"Oh, I'm Summer's friend…" Seth said holding up the purse.

"Summer, like her daughter?" The other one said.

"Yeah." Seth replied trying to edge towards the door.

"I didn't realize she came." They said between the two of them.

While they discussed this Seth slipped out and headed to the SUV.

Inside Summer sat waiting, her seatbelt already buckled. "I want to go back to the hotel now." She whimpered. Seth nodded and climbed in his own door.

Back at the hotel Seth helped Summer into her room and set her down on the bed. She undid her shoes and kicked them off, climbing under the covers. "Seth will you stay with me?" She asked. Seth couldn't refuse so he lay down over top of all the blankets and held Summer's warm body to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Cleaning out the Past

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own the O.C. or anything else except my ideas.

A/N- Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Also, this chapter is super sappy, I usually don't write this kind of stuff but I thought it would be cute, and sappy isn't always a bad thing, anyway enjoy;)

****

It was late afternoon from what Seth could tell. The sun was high in the sky and shone into the room onto the bed. Seth had fallen asleep for a little while, but had woken up about half an hour ago.

Summer was nestled under the covers, using Seth's arm as a pillow. She'd been sleeping soundly for the past four hours, and began to stir.

She awoke, blinking the bright sun out of her eyes. She looked around the room, the day coming back to her. She rolled over slightly and saw Seth sending a text message on his tiny cell phone.

"Oh, your up!" He smiled and moved his arm out from beneath her back. Summer nodded and pushed herself into a sitting position. She yawned and stretched up. 

She hopped off the bed, her black dress wrinkled, in desperate need of ironing. Seth finished up with his cell phone and shoved it back into his back pocket.

"I'm hungry!" Summer announced as she collapsed back on the other double bed. Seth nodded in agreement, his stomach growling.

Summer walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a tank top and a pair of red flowered shorts.

"I'm gonna change." She sighed and walked into the bathroom. Seth removed his jacket and pulled his already loose tie over his head.

"Umm, I'm just going to go next door and change, okay?" Seth said through the bathroom door. He didn't get an answer so he shrugged and headed over to his room.

Inside all of Anna's stuff was gone, and her key was sitting on the TV stand.

Seth went straight to his bag to take out some pants and a T-shirt. Inside his bag he was surprised to find scraps of cloth though.

"Oh my god!" he sighed picking up a sleeve from one of his shirts.

He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Anna went psycho like the chick in White Oleander. He dug through the suitcase to see if she left anything. All that was left was his swimming trunks, that were air drying in the bathroom, and a pair of pajama pants and a novelty shirt that he'd worn to sleep in last night. He'd changed in the bathroom, and had left them in there. 

He dropped his jacket and tie on the chair in the corner and walked back to Summer's room. He knocked and Summer opened immediately. "I thought you were changing?" She asked frowning a little.

"Oh I was, but Anna sort of, well slashed all my clothes." Seth shrugged. Summer smiled and soon burst out laughing.

"Oh god, did she leave anything?" Summer asked after she regained composure.

"Yeah, my bathing suit and pajamas." Seth replied. Summer shook her head. 

"Well at least were leaving tomorrow." She sighed as Seth walked into the room to pick up his wallet.

"Yeah, how the hell do I tell my parents that Anna went psycho and ripped up all my clothes though?" Seth questioned as they headed down the hallway to the elevator.

"I would just tell them the truth, and since your dad's like super-lawyer, he can like throw her in the slammer." Summer suggested.

"Yeah, she wouldn't go to jail for ripping up a couple shirts and pairs of pants." Seth replied.

Summer shrugged and the door opened.

"So you'll never guess who's staying in this very same hotel!" Seth began, changing the subject. Summer pushed open the front doors and looked up.

"Who?" She smiled.

"Oliver." Seth simply replied.

"Like Marissa's Oliver?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, like freaky stalker dude, Oliver." Seth laughed. He hit the unlock button as they neared the vehicle.

They both climbed in and Seth sat behind the wheel, drumming his fingers on the wheel. "So where do you want to go?" He asked as Summer finished buckling up.

"Uh? There was a pizza place down by Tony Romas the other day, want to go there?" Summer suggested.

Seth nodded and put backed out of his parking space.

On the way downtown Seth kept glancing at Summer sideways, making sure she was okay.

Finally when they were almost there Seth spoke up. "Are things awkward between us?" He asked. Summer turned to look at him.

"What?" She said, coming out of her own thoughts.

"Are things awkward between us?" Seth repeated.

Summer sighed. "Things have always been awkward between the two of us." She answered and turned back to her window.

Seth nodded. "They don't have to be." He mumbled under his breath, thinking Summer couldn't hear.

Seth sighed and clicked on the radio. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as Linkin Park's Numb blared through the speakers.

"I don't think so." Summer mumbled and quickly changed the station.

Seth reached over almost instantly and changed it back to his station.

"Hey! They were playing Toxic!" she complained.

Seth smiled and turned around. "It's my car!" He smirked and turned back to the road.

"Jackass." Summer mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to walk?" Seth asked. Summer turned and stuck her tongue out. "No!" She replied.

"And this is where we usually start to make out, so I'll just stop now." Seth spoke with a hushed tone.

Summer nodded and looked out her window. Awkward silence filled the roomy SUV.

"Well were here." Seth announced opening his door.

"I can't believe I'm going in a place called Macho Pizza." Seth laughed. Summer smiled, still a little nervous about the car incident.

Inside the hostess seated them in a double booth, and went to go get the napkins and menus.

When she returned she took their orders for drinks. Seth got a Mountain Dew, and Summer ordered a Sprite. 

While waiting for their beverages they flipped through the menu.

"Wanna share a pizza, and get some salads or something?" Seth offered. Summer agreed and they debated on a pizza.

In the end they agreed on a vegetarian, well it was more like Summer telling Seth they were getting that or she'd bash his face in, but either way, they ordered a large vegetarian pizza and one chefs salad, and one Greek salad.

When their salads arrived Seth dug in, shoving the lettuce and carrots back, as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

Summer on the other hand poured a quarter of her dressing on and mixed the salad together, then carefully scraped all the olives to the side, then began to eat the Greek salad, bit by bit.

When Seth finished his salad, he glanced over at Summer's plate to see she'd only taken like three bites so far. "God, the pizza will be old any moldy by the time you're done." He announced. Summer looked up and sneered.

Seth gave a little chuckle and reached over and picked at the lettuce that had been classified as 'too much dressing on' or 'too wrinkly, probably not fresh.'

In the end Summer ate a tomato piece and a piece of lettuce, before announcing she was full.

When the pizza arrived she went through the same process. First there was too much cheese, then the onions looked deep fried, then the mushrooms were old looking, then she didn't want to many carbs, so she ate tomato paste and green peppers.

Seth went straight ahead and gobbled down four pieces, while Summer ate a quarter of the crust on her one itty- bitty piece.

Summer picked at the bits left on her plate, while Seth finished off the pizza.

When the server came back to collect their dishes she popped a desert menu down in front of Seth and took away the plates.

"Mmm, this cheesecake looks really good, do want to share a piece?" Seth asked pointing to the picture. Summer frowned and shook her head no.

"Well, I'm getting a piece, to eat later at the hotel then." Seth grinned.

They paid the bill and left a fairly good tip and headed out to the parking lot across the street. 

They noticed a couple performers and they walked over to a small park with street performers and a live band.

They walked down the street shoulder to shoulder, and somehow they found each other's hand to hold.

They passed a flower vender and Seth slowed down enough to pull out a couple crumpled bills from his pockets. The vender handed him a small bouquet of wild flowers.

Seth handed them to Summer who thanked him and led him over to where the band was playing.

They stood out on the grass watching as people around them began pairing up to dance.

"Want to dance?" Summer whispered. Seth looked down and nodded.

They walked over closer to the wooden stage and came together, as a slow song started up. Seth placed his hands on her back, and Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her flowers in her left hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and they began swaying to the music.

After a while they decided to head back to the car so they walked back to the sidewalk. Seth's arm around Summer's shoulders. 

At the Range Rover Seth opened the door for Summer, and helped her in. Before he closed the door though, Summer pulled his head to hers and they locked lips. After several moments, they both pulled back for breathe, smiling. Seth leaned in again and pecked her lightly on the lips before closing her door and walking around the back of the vehicle and hopping in the driver's side.

Seth drove them back to the hotel in silence, every so often looking over at the girl in the passengers side seat. They'd meet eyes, and turn around blushing, as if they were both young children with a crush.

Back at the hotel Seth and Summer both returned to their rooms, got their bathing suits on and headed down stairs to the pools.

Seth had his black trunks, that were luckily still in one piece, and his T-shirt he'd worn the night before.

Summer wore a pink bikini that tied in the back and her shorts over top.

They both headed out the doors and walked around the hotel to the pool.

Since there was three pools, they had their pick. 

One still had a few kids splashing around, the second was extremely small, and extremely cold so they settled on the third, that had a diving board, and a hot tub next to it.

Summer dropped her white towel on the plastic lounge chair and undid the button on her shorts.

She slid into the pool while Seth removed his shirt and dropped his towel.

In the pool they swam around for a while. Seth would go under and grab Summer's feet, and Summer would kick him and try to push him under.

After a while Summer swam over to the edge of the pool, while Seth climbed out and onto the diving board. He jumped a couple times, just to see how bouncy it was. After his tester he turned around and leapt up and did a back flip into the pool.

Water splashed everywhere and Summer shielded her eyes as Seth came up shaking the water out of his hair.

"Did you see that?" He laughed. Summer smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, swimming over to her. Summer shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I ate to much." She sniffled.

"Let's go to the hot tub." Seth spoke softly and led her out of the pool and over to the hot tub.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Seth asked as they settled into the warm water.

Summer leaned into Seth's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"My stomach hurts, I think I ate way to much." Summer replied.

Seth let out a snort. "You ate a lettuce leaf and a green pepper, you're probably starved, I have a piece of chocolate turtles cheesecake upstairs if you want." Seth said, trying to make Summer feel better.

She shook her head. "No, that's okay, you can eat it." Summer smiled weakly.

Seth turned to face her, his face turning serious. "What have you eaten today, other than the pizza and salad?" Summer shrugged. 

"I don't remember, I had a side salad at Tony Romas." She answered.

"That was three days ago, Summer." Seth barked.

"Oh." She answered.

Seth ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and turned to face her. "What are we going to do with you?" Seth asked, a small smile, playing across his lips.

Summer tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and moved onto Seth's lap. Seth ran a finger over her shoulder; she shivered under his touch and turned to face him. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her forward for a kiss.

Soon it turned into a full out make-out session in the hot tub. Summer pulled back, long enough to take a breath, and to speak. "We should, go upstairs." She whispered. Seth nodded and they climbed out stopping every so often to kiss as they walked to their stuff.

*****

Okay, very sappy and mushy I know, anyway review please, I love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Cleaning out the Past

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

A/N- Sorry for not updating, I'm a figure skater and I had an out of town competition on the weekend so I didn't have the chance to write, so sorry!

*****

Seth had been up for awhile and had just been watching her sleep. He still could not believe after fifteen years of worshiping her from afar, she was asleep right next to him.

Check out time was 11:00am, and as of now it was 10:41. 

Seth sighed and gently tapped Summer's shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure how she would react to being woken up.

After a couple seconds Summer began to stir. Seth let his hand drop down again as she rolled over to face him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Summer yawned, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"We have to check out in like seventeen minutes." He replied sitting up. Summer groaned and rolled back over into her pillow.

"I'm tired, it's too early!" She complained, her voice muffled from the white pillow stuffed into her face.

Seth let out a soft chuckle and shook her gently. "Sum, we have to get up, we'll get a $75 fine if were not out of her by eleven." Seth said as he felt around on the floor for his T-shirt. Retrieving it he pulled it over his head and climbed out of bed. 

"Can't we stay another night?" Summer asked blinking back the light, as Seth opened the curtains.

"We've already missed Friday and today of school, my parents are already going to be pissed." Seth replied as he shoved Summer's clothes that were strewn across the room into her duffel bag.

Summer sat and stuck out her lower lip. "We didn't finish cleaning my moms apartment though." She answered.

"I promise, we can come back next weekend and do it." Seth said turning around and flinging a T-shirt at Summer.

"Thanks." She muttered as Seth announced he was going to go next door and get what was left of his belongings.

In the room beside Summer's Seth slid his card key into the slot and the green light flashed, unlocking the door.

Seth stepped in sighing. In just twenty-four hours he dumped Anna, and already had a new girl under his belt. He laughed to himself as he dumped his toothbrush into his bag and then his white shirt and jacket.

He'd decided on the T-shirt and black pants to wear home that day. It obviously looked horrible together, but since when did Seth Cohen care what he looked like? Summer must of really been rubbing off on him.

Seth did a quick look around the room making sure he had everything and then headed out the door, suitcase in one hand, keys in the other.

He softly knocked on Summer's door and she pushed the door open, she was still brushing her teeth so Seth sat down on the nicely made bed.

"Did you check your bible yet?" He hollered into the bathroom. Summer who seemed to have finished brushing her teeth, stepped out, hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth opened the bedside table and pulled out the bible. 

"You have to check it for money, or notes, I found fifty bucks when I was ten." Seth explained flipping through. Around the middle he found an envelope.

"Yes!" He whispered as he opened it up carefully. Inside were three carefully folded twenty-dollar bills.

"God, Cohen, what are you seven?" Summer laughed as she came over to where Seth was checking out the bills to see whether they were real or not.

"Who cares, I have $60 to spend on whatever the hell I want." Seth replied pushing himself up. 

The clock read 10:58 and Seth snapped out of his trance. "We have to go!" He announced swinging his bag back onto his shoulder. Summer nodded and picked up her purse and suitcase. They took one last glance around before leaving and heading downstairs.

Summer handed the keys to the receptionist and they headed out the door to the Range Rover.

Seth opened the trunk and plopped his bag down, followed by Summer's. They both climbed into their respectful seats and buckled their seatbelts.

Seth stopped at a coffee shop drive-thru on the way and picked up two coffees and a dozen donuts. And with that they headed onto the freeway back to Newport Beach.

It had been about half an hour and Summer was flicking through Seth's CD case that was in the glove compartment.

"Seriously, who are the guys?" Summer asked for the umpteenth time in the past three minutes.

"Closet Monster. They did a couple shows two summers ago, and I bought the CD." Seth said as he peered over to see what she was pointing at.

"And who are Grade?" She asked as she flipped the page." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Another band I like, honestly, you need to start listening to music." Seth laughed, as he switched lanes and passed the station wagon in front of them.

"Just put something on." Seth sighed as Summer flipped back to the front of the case.

"Don't you have any Britney, or Christina, how about Justin? Or Avril?" Summer suggested.

"Oh yeah just let me check, oh must have forgotten them." Seth replied. Summer finally made a choice and slipped a random burnt CD in.

"If I don't like it though, I'm stopping it." She warned and pressed play. A steady drumbeat started out and Summer rolled her eyes.

"So who's this?" She questioned, not really interested. 

"Johnny was." Seth answered with a smile.

Summer leaned into the door and closed her eyes. "Tell me when we get home." She yawned and pulled her sweater tighter.

Seth smiled and turned down the music a notch and a half.

They had already traveled halfway when Seth's cell began to ring from where it rested on the dash. He reached for it before it could wake Summer and clicked the tiny green button.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Seth, where are you?" it was Ryan's voice on the other end. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend." 

"Okay, well I'm on the road, Summer and I are coming home." Seth replied.

"Summer's with you?" Ryan paused. "Anyway, Marissa never got to go on her family thing, Oliver went psycho, the cops are looking for him." Ryan explained.

"But Oliver's in Anaheim." Seth whispered looking down at Summer. 

"You've seen him?" Ryan practically screamed.

"Yeah, so tell me what happened?" Seth stuttered.

"Well, he held a gun to Marissa's head and then ran away, apparently he's depressed."

"Really, could have fooled me." Seth mumbled.

"No Seth this is serious, where did you see him?" Seth glanced behind him as he switched lanes again.

"I don't remember." Seth said, not thinking.

"Seth he's crazy!" Ryan shouted.

"Well I saw him at the hotel, and then, I don't know." Seth answered. The phone slipping out from between his ear and shoulder.

"Seth, when are you going to be back here?" Ryan asked obviously a little annoyed.

"I don't know okay, anyway Ryan, it's not my problem." Seth coughed out.

In times like these he didn't feel bad about being a jackass to Ryan, because right now Seth wanted to get home, take a shower, and put on clean clothes. 

Marissa had always drove Seth up the wall, so honestly he didn't care if she was going through a 'traumatic time'. For once in his life Seth was going to just chill. If this Oliver thing really was that bad the cops would be everywhere. But for now Seth didn't care.

"Seth, SETH! Are you even listening to me?" Ryan shouted, Seth gulped.

"I have to go, bye Ryan." Seth clicked the end button and tossed his phone back on the dash.

Seth sighed running a hand through his hair. He thought to himself, he must be tired, because he usually wasn't this irritable. He opened the box of donuts and pulled out a chocolate glazed one and took a bit out of the top.

Summer turned over slightly and looked up at Seth. "Are we almost there, I have to pee." She wined.

"Not really, but I can stop at the next rest stop, if you want" Seth smiled. If he was irritable, he sure wasn't with Summer. Seth smirked to himself. 

Summer nodded her head and pushed herself up and adjusted her seatbelt. "Okay." She felt around for her coffee and took a small sip, setting it back down and stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Summer asked staring into Seth's chocolate eyes.

"You probably should, but I'm not stopping you." Seth replied with a shrug.

"Oh, we should go shopping, like instead of going to school, we can like get you some better CD's." Summer laughed.

"Shopping and Seth don't mix, and besides, my parents would kill me if I missed school tomorrow." Seth replied, thinking of the punishments he'd get if he cut school all together.

"Live a little Cohen! Besides as long as you get home before 4:30 you can erase the message, and your parents will like never find out." Summer explained." Seth grinned.

As long as his parents never found out he was home free. On whim he agreed, only to regret it twenty seconds later.

Summer smiled and unbuckled her seat belt as the SUV came to a stop in front of a roadside diner.

Summer hopped out and walked into the grungy looking place. Seth hopped out too and locked the doors.

There was a small gas station and he was hoping to find a pack of gum. He wondered down the small aisles waiting for Summer to finish in the bathroom.

At the chocolate row Seth kneeled down checking out the different kinds. He heard some footsteps behind him, assuming it was Summer he turned around. He was face to face with Oliver.

"Man, you have to help me!" He pleated his voice urgent.

Seth gulped and looked up to meet his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" Seth stuttered.

"You can't tell them where I am!" Oliver whispered his voice hard and raspy. Before Seth could answer he ran off his hood pulled over his eyes.

Seth got up and tried to follow. He looked out the door to see a busload of people climb out. Oliver was no longer in his train of sight. 

Just then Summer came up behind him. "Oh my God, those bathrooms, like ew. I'm surprised there isn't something growing in the sink." Summer rambled on. Seth stood shocked and rooted to the spot. 

"Seth are you listening to me? Honestly they were selling condoms in a machine in there, it was so just. ew." Summer continued. Seth shook his head, still looking out the window, hoping to maybe see Oliver's shiny little sports car. 

All that was left in the parking lot was an orange car, with rust all over in the staff parking slot, and a big VW bus parked across the street, probably full of some tee hugging, hippies.

The two teens climbed back into the Rover and Seth set it into gear and headed back to the highway.

Sighing he took his exit and glanced behind him in the rear view mirrors.

Summer who was fixing her make up looked over at him. "Are you okay? You seem a little, I dunno, shook up." She smiled.

"It's just, nothing, I'm a little over tired. That's all, nothing a shower and a nap can't solve." Seth said brushing it off, as not to worry Summer.

She nodded and slid her lip-gloss over her full lips. Seth took a deep breath, convincing himself he was just over-reacting about the whole thing.

With one last glance behind him, he took the turn off to Newport Beach and they headed into town.


	9. Chapter 9

Cleaning out the past

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer- me don't own any of it.

A/N- okay thanks for all the reviews, the reason Oliver is there is a secret, yeah a secret that my sister would kill me if he wasn't in… she's obsessed… and Seth's eyes are in fact brown. I have all these extremely HOT pictures of Adam on my wall and I checked before I wrote it, anyway, if anyone is actually still reading this enjoy!

A/N2- By the way do Summer's parents and step-mom have names?

*****

It was late afternoon by the time Seth and Summer arrived back in Newport. He pulled up at Summer's house and opened the trunk for her to get her bag.

"Thanks for like coming with me, it was nice to have someone there…" she smiled pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem." Seth replied. He stuck his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heals. 

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Summer sighed not making a move for her house.

"Yeah, I guess I will." He laughed nervously.

"Well, bye" she gave a little wave, still rooted to the spot on the street.

"Hmmm, well I better go." Seth said pointing back at the vehicle.

"Yeah… Want to come inside?" Summer asked pulling at Seth's hand and leading him up to the front door.

Once behind the closed door Summer pushed Seth up against the door and kissed him deeply. Seth let out a small moan, only to have Summer pull back and burst out laughing. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked leaning back.

Seth ran a hand through his messy curls and blinked a couple times. "Well that was me showing a sensitive side, not working hmm? I'll just go back to making no noise at all when we make out." He rambled

"Good plan." Summer mouthed before returning to his lips.

"Summer is that you, oh, apparently…" The pair broke apart standing before Summer's father, who was burning a hole in the floor, his cheeks almost on fire.

"Hi daddy…" Summer mumbled before dropping her heavy bag on the hard wood.

"Listen princess, I only came back for a couple suits, and I'm off again to Portugal. 

Summer looked down looking a bit bummed. "Oh." Was all she could think of to say.

"Seth, come help me unpack." She brightened pulling him up the stairs.

"Uh, okay." He stuttered tripping on the hall carpet. Inside Summer's room she slammed the door closed and turned the lock.

Seth went and sat down at her desk chair while she opened her bag and began stuffing clothes into a hamper in her closet.

"So, your room is very pink I see…" Seth started.

"Really, did you figure that one out on your own Cohen?" Summer laughed as she slid the pink ice lip-gloss she kept in her purse over her lips. 

"So like, was that not totally embarrassing or what?" Summer laughed plopping down on her bed, hugging a pink bear to her chest.

"Sure." Seth said spinning around on the chair. Summer just rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine from her floor.

"Wow, that Orlando Bloom, yummy!" At this remark Seth tried to stop himself from the spinning but ended up toppling onto the floor at Summer's feet looking up at the magazine.

"A little jealous?" Summer smirked tossing her hair back over her shoulder. 

Seth looked around quickly thinking of a lame cover story. "Oh me, no, I just wanted to see that hot chick on the cover..." He nervously laughed.

"Ew! You have got to be kidding Hilary Duff is like 10 and prances around like she's super-slut or something, like her little TV show, yeah lets all walk around like ards, and act all lame-o around some guy that can't tie his own shoes." Summer said, obviously disgusted with what Seth said.

"I was talking about the other chick on there." Seth rolled his eyes. Summer quickly flipped the magazine over to see who it was.

"Seriously, Mandy Moore?" She asked with a skeptical look on her face. She chewed the inside of her cheek examining the picture.

"Whatever, no ones as hot as you though Summer." Seth snorted and crawled onto the pink bed spread next to her.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked turning to see Seth fluffing up a pillow.

"Getting comfortable, where's the remote?" He smiled.

Summer reached over him and on to his bedspread and grabbed the remote for the TV.

"Here." She passed it to him and snuggled into his side as he flipped on the tube.

"Oh look! Everwood's on." Summer excitedly said and took the remote back so Seth couldn't take it back.

"Come on, you have to be kidding, this show is like duller than watching me pick lint off my sweater." Seth wined trying to grab the remote.

"So, it's my room, you can go downstairs and talk to my dad if it's that bad." Summer suggested, eyes glued to the screen. "Anyway, I watched X-men with you." 

Seth opened his mouth to speak but thought better of telling her that it was X-2 that they watched not X-men.

As the show ended Summer flopped onto her stomach and looked up at Seth who was resting with his eyes closed not quite asleep yet. "Seth." She whispered poking him in the side. He stirred slightly but just rolled onto his other side.

"Seth." Summer repeated, this time slightly louder. He blinked up at her and sat up yawning.

"Wow, I'm tired, I should get home before, well before my parents go crazy because they miss their little boy so much." Seth mumbled.

"I'll walk you down." Summer smiled and took his hand as they descended the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." Summer sighed leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, later." Seth waved and walked down to the parked Range Rover. He slid into his seat and backed out of the four-car driveway. It had been a long drive and Seth was ready to dive under his covers and stay there until his mom woke him up for school.

At the house nobody was home and there was a short messy note from his father taped to the door.

Gone out for dinner, see you later- dad.

"Wow, great penmanship, Dad." Seth muttered pulling the scrap from the door and heading inside.

Upstairs Seth found his way in the dark to his room, plopped his bag down, and then kicked off his pants and crawled into the freshly made bed.

Seth was just beginning to doze when his cordless phone began to ring on his bedside table. He groaned and rolled over and in the dark pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Hey Seth, just making sure you got back safely." Sandy Cohen's voice rang out, he was obviously on his cell and was talking a little too loud for Seth's liking.

"Yeah, I'm back, I was just going to sleep." Seth wined rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes.

"Oh, all right then, have a good sleep, we'll be back a little later, see you son." Sandy spoke. Seth mumbled a short goodbye before hanging up and throwing the phone to the floor. His head was heavy and he lay back into the pillow and slipped into a dream-filled sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Cleaning out the past

Chapter 10

Disclaimer- don't own anything

A/N- thanks a ton for the reviews

* * *

Shortly after Seth left Summer retreated back to her bedroom. She was scrolling through her games on her phone when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called absent-mindedly. Her father stepped into the room and crossed the room to sit on her bed next to her.

"So pumpkin, how was your trip?" Mr. Roberts asked starting off the conversation.

"Fine." Summer replied, now cleaning out her phone number list. She so didn't need Holly's in there anymore.

"And the funeral, how was it?" Her dad asked trying to pry her attention away from the cellular phone.

"Great." Summer answered as she flopped onto her stomach.

"Well, that's good." He nodded. "So how long have you been dating the Cohen's boy?" Mr. Roberts asked casually.

Summer looked up from her phone with her mouth agape. "Dad! I am so not having this conversation with you!" Summer shouted standing up from her bed and walking out to the hall.

"Sugarplum! Come back!" He called out and followed her downstairs to where she was sitting in front of the TV in the den.

"I didn't mean to pry, it's my fatherly duty." He explained kneeling in front of her.

"I can't see, move." Summer ordered. She was used to getting her way with her dad. Ever since her mom left he would conform to her every wish.

Mr. Roberts shifted to the side. "Munchkin, we don't talk anymore, how am I supposed to know what's going on in your life?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"You don't have to know, and quit with the juvenile nicknames! I'm not seven." Summer snapped as she left the room and headed up to her bedroom again.

Her father stood in the den a little hurt as she ignored him and headed up to her room. Once in there she locked the door and pulled her pajamas out of her bag and put the tank top and shorts on.

"Oh my god! I can not believe he's trying to pry into my private life. Seriously Princess Sparkle, you are so lucky you don't have parents." Summer sighed turning her plastic pony over in her hands. She let out a little giggle at the thought of Seth sitting in his room with Captain Oats talking to plastic just like she was doing right now.

She set Princess Sparkle back down on her bedside table before peeling down her pink comforter and crawling under her deep purple sheets.

She's barely hit the pillow when she heard voices in the room right next to her.

"I don't know what to do, we haven't had a real conversation in four years." It was Mr. Roberts who was obviously venting to his new wife.

Summer rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. So what if she didn't want to talk to some old man that was only considered her father because he signed on the dotted line the day she was born. 

Another voice started up and Summer leaned into the wall to hear what she said. "Maybe I should talk to her hun…" Summer rolled her eyes. Like she was going to talk to her 20-something year old step-mom, who took to many prescription drugs to even remember her own name.

It was Mr. Robert's turn to speak. "Yeah, could you? The two of you could bond over girl stuff, just find out what's happening in her life, and find out if she'd screwing around with Sandy and Kirsten's boy too." Mr. Robert's added after he took a slight breath.

Summer snorted. Like she was going to talk to Lucy her step-mom. And really whose business but her own is it to know how intimate her relationship is with Seth.

Summer's mind was swimming but she eventually tired of her thoughts of getting out of talking to her step-mom and she cuddled into her pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

It was 6:45am and Seth's alarm had been buzzing in his ear for the past fifteen minutes. He let out a yawn and slammed his fist down on the snooze button. Finally dragging himself out of bed and into his bathroom, robe hanging off of him loosely.

In front of the mirror Seth yawned his vision becoming less and less blurred. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a look at his reflection. Little dark bags were forming beneath his eyes and he had a bit of drool crusts on his cheek. 

He gave himself a disgusted look before heading over to the shower. He turned the knob to just a little bit of warm water and blasted the cold.

Underneath the ice water Seth shivered but it was definitely waking him up. Once out of the shower he finished his morning rituals and dressed in a pair of brown corduroy pants and a navy blue button down. He ran a hand through his still damp hair and shook his head as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Both of his parents were at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper together. Seth ignored their morning greetings and opened the cupboard to remove a bowl.

He poured his Corn Pops into the bowl and dumped the rest of the remaining milk from the carton in. He sat down and began to shovel back the food. He intended on getting to school early and doing a bit of homework in the students lounge until his first period class at 9:20am.

"Well, I'm done, I should be getting to school." Seth sighed placing his bowl in the sink for Rosa to wash when she came in later that day.

His parents nodded and waved him off, both deeply absorbed in a story about cloning a cat. Seth hurried up to his room and grabbed his books before heading out to the Range Rover and taking off downs the street to school.

* * *

Around the time Seth was leaving Summer's alarm was just going off. She yawned stretched and climbed out of her queen-sized bed. In the bathroom connected to her room she slipped into the shower and then hopped out doing her hair.

Today was Tuesday so that meant gym first period. She put her hair into a simple ponytail and did her makeup with light colors that would match her clothes for the day and her gym clothes.

In her bag she packed her small cosmetic bag and placed extra eye shadow for later. After gym she'd make herself beautiful she decided.

She continued on to her closet and pulled out a couple shirts, finally deciding on a green scoop neck and a pair of buffalo jeans she'd borrowed form Marissa the day after she'd gotten them and forgotten to return.

After doing a double check on her hair and makeup Summer headed downstairs. In the kitchen her dad and Lucy were both sitting eating breakfast. Rolling her eyes she walked past them, ignoring their eyes burning into the back of her head.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading out again. 

At the door She was packing up her bag and stuffing things into her purse when Lucy walked over to her.

"What do you want?" Summer sighed pulling on her denim jacket. Lucy looked down at her. Summer's dad always chose tall women, something Summer never exactly understood.

"Well sweetie, your father just wanted me to check up on you, everything good in the boy department?" Summer snorted and brushed past her.

"Peachy fucking keen." She answered and headed out to her father's Mercedes, the one vehicle she wasn't supposed to drive.

In the car she plopped her bag on the passenger side and backed out onto the street. Summer smirked seeing her father step out onto the asphalt as she departed their property.

At school Summer found a good parking spot, since she'd arrived so early and entered the school, heading for the students lounge.

Besides two people playing a game of chess in the corner Summer saw that Seth was the only other person there so far. She headed to his table and plopped her bag down next to his.

"Hey!" She greeted flipping her hair over her shoulder. Seth looked up a little startled to see anyone. His eyes had black circles beneath them and looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Oh morning." Seth replied turning back to his math-book. Summer leaned over him to see what he was doing. Math12 pure. Fun, Summer thought to herself.

"Do you want a coffee?" Summer offered as Seth blinked several times rubbing his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time since Summer arrived. Seth turned to her and shook his head twice.

"Coffee would be nice. Two creams, two sugars." Seth sighed shoving a dollar bill towards her.

Summer took the bill and headed over to the concession. She ordered his coffee and a blueberry muffin and took it over to Seth.

"I got you a muffin as well." Summer smiled pushing the Styrofoam cup and muffin towards him. Seth smiled thanks and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"So what do you say we like totally blow off school today and go to the beach?" Summer struck up after several moments of silence.

Seth looked up and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'd love to, but yeah I have so much freaking math to do it's giving me hives, see little rash forming." Seth said pulling the collar of his shirt down to show Summer the red marks.

"God Cohen, no one's gonna kill you if you miss a day of school." Summer nagged.

Seth turned to face her once again and let out a sigh. "I know, and I took my day, yesterday." Seth answered and turned back to his textbook.

"Are you sure, 'cause I was thinking since both your parents work we could go to your place…" Summer smiled devilishly up at him, running a hand up and down his thigh. Seth looked at his textbook and then again at Summer.

"Let's leave after first block, I have a math test." Seth sighed. Summer smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I knew you couldn't say no to an offer like that." Summer whispered. Seth smirked and closed his textbook.

"I can do the test later, let's go now." Seth spoke standing up with his coffee and books. Summer smiled and slung her bag onto her shoulder and followed Seth outside.

"I'll see you in like twenty minutes then." Summer waved as she sat down behind the wheel of her father's newest car. She started the engine and followed Seth out of the Harbor High school parking lot and headed towards his house.

When Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway Seth was hopping out of the River and took Summer's hand and lead her up to the house.

Inside no one was home so they both headed up to Seth's bedroom. Summer sat down on the bed and Seth came and sat next to her. She kept her eyes glued to Seth's as they both lay down on the bed and embraced each other in a tight hold. Seth initiated the first kiss and Summer's fingers fumbled with his buttons. 

Seth pulled back and locked eyes with Summer. "I love you" He whispered and leaned back down to kiss her. Summer moved her head to the side and sat up.

"What?" She asked a little puzzled. "You can't say that yet. We haven't been going out long enough, hell technically were not even a couple. Just two people who like to make out, and do other activities… we can't be in love… it's just not… I don't know, now I'm rambling like you, fuck you, Cohen!" Summer spoke her voice a little croaky. 

Seth bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh. "Just pretend I didn't say it… In fact, I was even talking about you, I was talking about… my shirt." Seth quickly explained.

"No, you can't like a shirt more than me, you should love me, who doesn't I mean, I'm me." Summer choked out.

"Okay then I do love you then." Seth said, obviously confused beyond belief.

"No you can't love me, I already said that." Summer said looking up.

"Okay, you're confusing me now. Maybe we should just make out." Seth suggested.

Summer shook her head. "We can't though because I know you said it, and I can't just drop it, because you wouldn't of said it if you didn't mean it, it would be too weird, we can't make out…" Summer whimpered.

Seth sighed and lay down on his bed. "Summer, shut up." Seth yawned.

"Good plan, let's make out." Summer suggested.

Seth was about to protest that she'd just had a little hissy fit about not being aloud to make out two seconds but thought better of it. At least he was getting her to shut up.

They both lay back on the bed and continued on with what they'd started previous to Seth's slip up.

* * *


End file.
